onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Sleepy
Sleepy is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by co-star Faustino Di Bauda, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Walter. Sleepy is based on one of the Seven Dwarves from the fairytale, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves". History |-|Before the Curse= Sleepy was hatched from his egg the same day as his seven other brothers. After being cleaned up, he received his name from his magic pickaxe before going to work in the dwarf mines. He is celebrating at the pub when Dreamy mentions he does not feel well. Bossy states dwarves don't get sick, but a young woman named, Belle, states Dreamy has fallen in love. That same evening, he wishes Dreamy luck as he goes to meet the fairy, Nova, who Dreamy is in love with. One night, Dreamy returns from Firefly Hill after breaking up with Nova. Sleepy watches Dreamy break his axe and receive his new axe and new name: Grumpy. He is part of the rescuing team of dwarves, lead by Stealthy, that go after Grumpy who has been imprisoned by King George after receiving a stolen diamond, and taking the blame for the theft. Stealthy is killed by King George's men, and Grumpy is nearly killed as well but is saved by Snow White, who turns herself in to King George. Sleepy is with his brothers when they meet up with a grieving Snow White. She has just rejected and lost her true love, Prince Charming, on the orders of King George to prevent him from harming Charming. He watches as Grumpy stops Snow White from drinking the forgetful potion given to her by Rumplestiltskin. Grieving together with his brothers and Snow White, they return to their home. He is in the house when Grumpy comes in to tell Snow White that her prince's wedding to Abigail has been canceled. Though Snow White should be happy, she has already taken the potion beforehand, and forgotten all about Prince Charming. Snow White stays in a cottage with the seven dwarves after she loses her memory. They call a meeting, with Jiminy Cricket, to talk about her change in personality brought on by the drinking of Rumplestiltskin's potion. Sleepy is in agreement with the others that she has become very hard and cold. Jiminy Cricket tries to help Snow White see that her behavior is wrong, but instead she gets the idea to kill the Evil Queen. She sets off on her journey, while Grumpy chases after to stop her. Later, Snow White returns to the house after Prince Charming broke the potion's effects by true love's kiss. He embraces her with his brothers when they see that her curse has been broken. Sleepy and the other dwarves join Snow White when she sets out to rescue a captive Prince Charming from King George. The plan is for the attacking party—comprised of the seven dwarves and fairies—to get Snow White into the dungeon of King George's castle. Red helps to detect if the coast is clear, and they successfully infiltrate the castle. However, the plan is failure because King George has already traded Prince Charming away to the Evil Queen, Regina. Regina makes a deal with Snow White—to meet up with her at a certain place free of carrying weapons so they may speak. He is among those who watches Snow White leave to the meeting spot. Despite their pleas to not go, Snow White finds it necessary to follow Regina's terms, and leaves promptly. Sleepy, his brothers, Red, and Granny who find her after she has eaten the cursed apple and appears to be dead. Sleepy and his brothers build Snow White a coffin in which she is encased in for the funeral. Prince Charming arrives late, but asks to say goodbye. The glass cover of the coffin is removed, and Prince Charming gives Snow White one last kiss—not knowing he has used true love's kiss—and awakens her from the sleeping curse. Afterwards, they decide to take back the kingdom together. While Sleepy, Prince Charming and the rest of the dwarves look on, Snow White rallies some villagers with a speech exposing the truth of the Queen's evil ways and asks them to fight alongside her in taking back the kingdom. The townspeople scatter in fright when the Queen herself shows up, but she is not there for a battle. The Queen gives Snow White the chance to escape with her life unscathed if and when she forfeits the throne. When Snow White challenges this, The Queen deliberately chokes a peasant girl and leaves her nemesis with a two warnings—she has until sundown tomorrow to give up claim to the throne, and for every day the request is met with refusal, one of the princess' loyal subjects will perish. Lastly, the Queen chides her for even thinking she could ever be a ruler or leader. Later, Snow White discusses options with Prince Charming and the dwarves. She decides it's best to do as the Queen says and even though it means exile, at least they will be together and live in peace. Prince Charming tries to change her mind, but Grumpy cuts him off. Due to the prince's adamant opinion that Snow White should have the throne, the dwarves believe he doesn't actually love the princess and accuse him of being a gold-digger. Collectively, the dwarves refuse to help him change Snow White's decision. Somehow, Prince Charming does figure out a way to motivate her into standing up to the Queen with the power of the Excalibur sword. Snow White announces to the Queen that she won't be surrendering the crown, to which the latter begins suffocating Grumpy to death. The other dwarves try to intervene, but are pushed away by the Queen's magic. Snow White manages to cut the Queen with Excalibur, which releases Grumpy. The Queen retreats shortly after Snow White declares the kingdom is hers, and the two speak of a future battle that will settle this. The dwarves finally accept Prince Charming by pouring him a drink. As they are toasting to a new future, Snow White angrily confronts Prince Charming over Excalibur being a fake sword. Shocked, Sleepy and the dwarves look on as the two talk on the sidelines. In truth, the Excalibur sword is a forgery Prince Charming produced to help Snow White take reign of the courage he knew she had to face the Queen. The war for the kingdom rages on between the combined forces of the Evil Queen and King George. Eventually, the Evil Queen is captured and faces execution, but when tested by Snow White, she still proves herself to be a vengeful person and thus is banished into exile. With the land at peace, Snow White and Prince Charming decide to marry in the castle with many of their dear friends, including Sleepy, in attendance. Crashing the wedding as an unexpected guest, the Evil Queen incites terror in everyone except Snow White. The Queen outlines her plans to ruin everyone's happiness using a curse, and how the only happiness will be hers. Through Rumplestiltskin, Snow White and Prince Charming learn their unborn child is the savior of the curse the Evil Queen intends to enact over all of the Enchanted Forest. Finally, the war council find a solution in the building of a magic wardrobe to save one person from the curse. Originally, the plan is to send a pregnant Snow White through the wardrobe, but on the day that the Dark Curse approaches, she goes into labor and gives birth to a daughter, Emma. After Emma is sent to the other world, Sleepy and the rest of the Enchanted Forest are swallowed up by the curse. |-|After Undone Curse= After Regina takes magical preventive measures to undo Pan's casting of the Dark Curse, all the inhabitants of Storybrooke pay the price by returning to the Enchanted Forest and reverting to their prior personas. In a group, they manifest in the land of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. A plan quickly assembles for everyone to make their way to the Queen's old palace. Before they set out, Grumpy learns from Jiminy that fifty inhabitants have landed in the Enchanted Forest two miles away. By Prince Charming's request, Sleepy and the rest of the dwarves are dispatched to tell the other scattered residents to make their way to the Queen's palace. Afterwards, the dwarves rejoin their own group for the trek to the palace. During the journey, they are accompanied by Friar Tuck, Little John, and Robin Hood of the Merry Men. As they near their destination, Regina deducts there is a protection spell cast by whoever currently residing in the palace, that is keeping them out. For the time being, Robin Hood suggests everyone can take shelter at Sherwood Forest. As they depart for Sherwood Forest, a flying monkey attacks, sending Sleepy and various other members of the crowd scurrying back to witness the creature nearly knock into Baelfire, though Regina quickly dispenses of the being by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. Trivia Appearances }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References fr:Dormeur Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters